SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and Lillie have decided to visit the Aether Paradise, and Team Rocket has arrived at the same time, returning to their main objective to capture all the guarded Pokémon in there. Meanwhile, a Stufful shows up and appears to be rather fond of Jessie, not shying away from her. Episode Plot Rotom takes pictures of Ash and his Pokémon eating. Suddenly, Professor Kukui gasps, as he shows the lunches that Professor Burnet and her Munchlax have forgotten. Since the two are at work in Aether Paradise, Kukui thinks they could order a Ride Pokémon to reach that place and give the two their lunches. Rotom reminds Kukui about his Pokémon Battle Conference, so he gives the lunches to Ash. A moment later, Ash bids farewell to Professor Kukui, and goes to get ready for Aether Paradise. However, a jet looms over his house, and Lillie greets Ash from inside the jet. Ash is informed that Lillie's mother wants to see him. Hobbes adds since the Manalo Festival, Lusamine has been working hard, and wanted to document the events. Lillie states that her mother thought of those events as an important mark to Alola's history. She apologizes, as Lusamine has made this decision in short notice. Ash doesn't mind, as he was headed to that place to give Professor Burnet her stuff back, and Rotom adds he could share info on Necrozma that he collected. Inside Aether Paradise, Team Rocket, disguised as Aether Foundation employees, observe the Pokémon of the facility. They cheer, believing nothing will stop them at snatching every Pokémon for the boss. Suddenly, Faba passes by, and James realizes that Faba knows his identity. Team Rocket clean up the windows, and Faba passes by. However, he notices the four seem familiar, and questions them in what department are they working in. Wicke arrives, informing Faba these four are new employees they hired for the Conservation Area. Team Rocket confirm this, as Wicke adds they have been counting the Pokémon of the facility. Faba continues on, while Wicke gives Team Rocket new tasks. Thus, Jessie counts the quantity of Pokémon in the area, and is fascinated how many will they steal. She becomes shocked to see a number of Jigglypuff. She becomes relieved, as she did not encounter *that* Jigglypuff, who scribbles over Forest Grampa's face after using Sing. James cleans up the area, but notes he needs some help. He sends Mareanie, who, after glomping and poisoning James, cleans up the area with her tentacles. Meowth talks with some Whimsicott, and sees life in Aether Paradise is quite great, for Pokémon get treatment, from food to healthcare, and eventually get released into the wild. Since the Whimsicott are to be soon released, Meowth believes they'll live even a better life if they were with the boss. Behind Meowth, a pink Pokémon passes by, sniffing the area. Ash reached Professor Burnet, who is amazed that he came to give her lunch. Munchlax takes the food, and defends it from Pikachu's grasp. Meanwhile, Rotom passes its data from Necrozma's world to the system, and Lusamine thanks it for the cooperation. Wicke suggests Lillie and Ash to visit the Conservation Area, as the former wishes to see Ditto once more. Team Rocket are nearly prepared to have their plan started, but see Ash and Pikachu have arrived. Pikachu looks at Team Rocket, who hide from his sight. James suggests they wait until the twerps are gone. As they sneak away, Jessie's list is blown away by a breeze to Faba. Ash, Lillie, Wicke and Burnet visit the Ditto. One of them shifts into Pikachu, and back to its original form. Wicke and Burnet note that it has grown quite a bit, and is much calmer than they first met it. Wicke thinks it can soon "graduate", as Burnet explains it will be released into the wild. Lillie is pleased, but admits she will be sad not to see it anymore. However, Burnet thinks there are many others that will graduate, too. Jessie considers themselves unlucky, but James and Meowth remind they have to be patient to execute their plan. Suddenly, they are visited by the pink Pokémon. Team Rocket stares at it a bit, then continues on. Jessie turns around, seeing it is still following them; Team Rocket speeds up, but the pink Pokémon continues on. Faba goes to Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet, and shows them the list that one Pokémon is missing. Faba states the missing Pokémon is Stufful, which Lusamine remembers that it would graduate next week. The group, along with Ash and Lillie, decide to find this Stufful. Rotom shows a picture of Stufful, the pink Pokémon, adding that whoever touches it will make Stufful enraged and destroy everything. Burnet assures them Stufful is a kind, calm Pokémon; Wicke remembers having met Stufful in a forest, who had its leg stuck under a fallen log. She dug a hole underneath so she could pull Stufful out, and noticed its leg was injured. Since that, she took care of it. However, she is depressed to hear that Stufful got lost. As the group searches around the facility, Team Rocket continues trying to get Stufful lost. Jessie stops a bit, and asks Stufful what does it want. Stufful smiles, as James interprets that as it wants Jessie to catch it. Jessie throws a Poké Ball, but Stufful evades the Ball. Jessie throws another Ball, but fails. She throws a third Ball directly at Stufful, who headbutts it and the Ball hits Jessie in her head. Jessie becomes annoyed, but Stufful jumps and hugs her around her head. Wicke, through the intercom, reports that a Stufful has gone missing, and orders everyone to search for it. James and Meowth realize this pink Pokémon is the Stufful, and fear if someone sees them, they'll think they stole Stufful and will lose the chance to execute their plan. Jessie tries to get Stufful away from her, but it clings onto her hair, which gets untied. Ash and Lillie go to Team Rocket, who start running and pass by Faba. Faba notes Stufful on Jessie's head, but gasps as he hears Ash and Lillie mentioning those three are the thieves. Team Rocket runs to the top, where they get surrounded by Lusamine, Wicke, Faba, Burnet, Ash and Lillie. Team Rocket tries to persuade them they aren't the thieves, but Faba points out if they weren't thieves, they didn't have to run. This terrifies Team Rocket, since they could've simply handed Stufful without any suspicions. Seeing their cover is blown, Team Rocket undisguise themselves. Rotom demands Stufful back, but is shown it has clinged to Jessie's hair. Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, but just then, Bewear falls down to Team Rocket. Just as it goes to grab the group, it notices Stufful on Jessie, who is terrified of Bewear. Bewear's eyes largen, and it hugs Stufful affectionately. Meowth understood Stufful's word "mama", and Wicke realizes Bewear is Stufful's mother. Wicke is glad about this reunion; Stufful waves goodbye to Wicke with Bewear also waving goodbye and thanking everyone at Aether Paradise for taking care of her child. Bewear takes Team Rocket and Stufful and jumps away to the helicopter. She takes the helicopter's propeller, and Stufful rolls it around to make the group fly away. Ash, Lillie and the rest are still shocked at this turn of events. Nevertheless, Wicke is happy about Stufful's reunion with its mother. The next day, with the ceiling glass destroyed and the propeller in the tree, Wicke notices some honey on the floor. At Bewear's cave, Bewear feeds Team Rocket and Stufful with some honey. The latter is pleased with the food, and Bewear utters a cry in rejoice, which Team Rocket believe Bewear is laughing since reunite with her child. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Stufful (JP), Whimsicott (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Jessie asks what Pokémon grabs onto her hair in today's episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Stufful. The other answers are Boldore (blue), Whimsicott (green), and Sandile (yellow). *When Meowth blinked, his eyes, while he and his fellow Team Rocket were almost caught by Faba, his blinking turned into a Super Smash Bros. logo. Gallery Ash is nearly choking from taking a large bite SM096 2.png Lillie arrives with her chopper SM096 3.png Team Rocket have infiltrated Aether Foundation once more SM096 4.png Faba has suspicions about recognizing the Team Rocket trio SM096 5.png Forest Grampa is Jigglypuff's newest victim SM096 6.png Mareanie helps James in cleaning up SM096 7.png Wicke tends to the injured Pokémon SM096 8.png Burnet helps in the work of Aether Paradise SM096 9.png Munchlax refuses to share its food with Pikachu SM096 10.png Ditto transformed into Pikachu SM096 11.png Jessie sees a Stufful following her SM096 12.png Wicke helped Stufful, who got stuck under a fallen tree SM096 13.png Stufful kicks the Poké Ball into Jessie's face SM096 14.png Stufful got onto Jessie's head SM096 15.png Bewear has arrived SM096 16.png Mother and her child are reunited at long last SM096 17.png Bewear lets Stufful take the group away SM096 18.png Wicke finds some honey on the floor as a reward }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Aether Foundation